


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动11

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 拳交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 哈利·波特帮助德拉科·马尔福排出金飞贼。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 50





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动11

“让我来。”  
哈利•波特最先反应过来，走上前，他让那威把德拉科双腿分开抱起来，罗恩和乔治也走过来帮忙扶住德拉科，然后哈利•波特掰开德拉科被蹂躏地红肿的臀瓣，让他的肛门毫无保留地暴露出来，同样红肿着的可怜的肛门正努力地把什么金色的东西吐出来，括约肌因为用力而微微颤抖。  
“咕啾……啪……”  
一个金飞贼从德拉科的后穴里被排了出来，带着黏糊糊的肠液滚落到地上。  
“咕咚。”  
目不转睛地盯着这淫靡到极致的一幕的格兰芬多众人纷纷大力地吞咽了一下口水。  
“咕……啪啪啪……”  
紧接着又是五个金飞贼一个接一个迫不及待地从肛门处吐出来掉到草地上，肠液滴滴答答地黏腻地顺着股缝流出。  
“呃……嗯嗯……哼呃……”  
德拉科难受地皱着眉哼哼。  
他全身都因为被一群人盯着排出金飞贼而害羞地泛起粉红。  
“排完了？”  
“应该是的……咕咚……”  
哈利•波特不争气地又滚动了一下喉结，准备松开手。  
“没……没有……”  
德拉科细微的，颤抖着的声音传来。  
“还有一个……嗯唔……太深了……我……我……”  
德拉科喘息着说出破碎的句子，剩下的话实在难以启齿。  
“真可怜，那怎么办？”  
乔治•韦斯莱啧啧两声，凑上去吻了吻德拉科的嘴唇。  
德拉科似乎在纠结什么，他雾蒙蒙的灰蓝色眼眸从众人脸上一一扫过，最后紧紧盯着脸上写满欲望和期待的格兰芬多救世主，然后他任命地闭了闭眼睛，“帮我……波特，帮我把它取出来……求求你……”  
哈利•波特感觉自己脑海里理智的弦彻底崩断了。  
这个甜美的斯莱特林青年，选择了他。  
哈利•波特感觉自己的心脏雀跃地要跳出喉咙，他深深吸气平复了一下气息，在其余几人羡慕又嫉妒的眼神中把手指插进德拉科颤动的肿胀的肛门里，被金飞贼蹂躏了许久的肠壁温暖湿润又敏感，感受到手指的侵入立马缩紧吸附上来。  
哈利把中指和无名指在德拉科的肠道内深入旋转，然后他分开两根手指使坏地抠挖肠道壁上的嫩肉。  
“哼……唔……”  
德拉科侧着头呻吟着把灼热的气息呼在那威的颈侧，那威浑身一僵，抓住德拉科大腿的大手用力捏了捏。  
“怎么样？碰到了吗？这看起来也不是很深啊。”  
罗恩•韦斯莱焦急地蹲下去抬头看着吞吃着哈利的手指的红肿小穴。  
“还没。”  
哈利被德拉科的反应激地心神荡漾。他更加大力地开拓起柔嫩的肠道，很快三根手指都齐齐没入，但是依旧没有感觉到德拉科体内深处的金飞贼。  
格兰芬多救世主磨了磨自己的后槽牙，让罗恩帮忙把德拉科的臀瓣往两边最大程度掰开，然后把第四根手指也慢慢插进德拉科剧烈收缩着的肛门里。  
“啊啊……好胀……”  
德拉科感觉肛门随着臀瓣被掰扯而张地更开，难耐地惊呼。  
哈利•波特依旧没有摸到金飞贼，他犹豫了一下，把手指稍稍退出来，五指聚拢，然后用力往德拉科的肠道里插入，一旁的罗恩和乔治都睁大眼睛。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——好痛……太胀了……呃呃……不要……我不取了……”  
德拉科感觉自己的肛门被哈利的大手死命往内里捅，括约肌被撑到极限，身体都要被撕裂一样的剧痛让他大力挣扎起来。  
“按住他！”  
哈利•波特显然也并不轻松，他狠狠地对韦斯莱兄弟俩说，他们俩赶紧帮助那威桎梏住德拉科。  
哈利的手指被紧致嫩滑的肠壁绞紧，排斥，他把指尖微微分开，感受着肠壁嫩肉，然后就着肠液的润滑趁德拉科呼吸间转动着用力一插，整个大手都没入德拉科的体内，只剩下手腕被肛门口吃力地吞吐。  
“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”  
德拉科被三个人压制着难以动弹，他瞪大眼睛发出嘶哑的痛呼，艰难地抽气，肠道被拳交的疼痛远远超出快感，生理性的泪水从他的眼角不断滑落到那威的袍子上。  
整个手部都被德拉科柔软的肠道紧密地包裹着，前所未有的刺激让哈利满头细密的汗珠，他小心翼翼地在被撑开到极限的柔嫩肠道里挪动手指，终于触碰到了金飞贼，然后他又把手往肠道内部插了一点，把震动挣扎的金飞贼扣在指间。  
“疤头……拔出去……拔出去……好疼……”  
德拉科虚弱地喘息着哀求。  
哈利•波特看他实在是疼得厉害，只好恋恋不舍地往外退出手，肠道因为被过度撑开而粘附在哈利的手背上，拔出的时候连带着德拉科的肠肉往外拉扯。  
德拉科感觉自己的内脏似乎都要被拽出来了，疼痛让他发不出任何声音，只能轻轻地呼气。  
“啵……咕叽……”  
随着淫靡的水声，哈利终于艰难地把自己的手从德拉科体内抽了出来，柔嫩鲜红的肠肉被带出一小段往外翻卷着，肠液和前端的淫水源源不断地往下滴落，他的肛门一时半会难以闭合，可以直接清晰地看到肠道内部的褶皱，空气中的寒意直往身体里灌，让德拉科难受地哼哼。


End file.
